


Lost With The Marauders Era

by baby_nora83



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_nora83/pseuds/baby_nora83
Summary: Y/n heard all the stories from her parents. She told all about the dangers of Time Travel. Yet with her job at the ministry, she must go back in time. What Y/n does not know is that the people that raised her were not her real parents and finding the truth she decided to stay lost in the past with no plans to ever return to the future where she belongs.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!

Y/n was surprised to see that she was standing at the edge of a forest in the past. She put her wand away after healing her wrist and happy that it was only her wrist that got damaged in her fall. She knew she would have a big bruise on her chest but it looked like the time turner took the brunt of the hit. So put the time turner into the bag that her close friend had charmed with an extinction charm. She walked into the town of Hogsmeade she watched as people past her if they had a Daily Prophet and carefully looked at the year. She covered her mouth to hide her surprise that it was 1971. So quickly sent out her Patronus to Dumbledore if she could be allowed entrance into Hogwarts. 

So as she reached the gates she was not surprised to see that he was waiting for her. 

"I promise to answer all your question, Sir. But I would rather that we have this conversation in the room of requirements."

He was about to ask something but Y/n spoke quickly.

"Let's just say I have family there in your office that should not know about me."

He looked at the girl and nodded showing the girl to the room that she wanted to speak in. He could tell that she was lost in thought and wondered if he should dare to take a look into her mind.

"Please don't."

"Pardon."

"I know who you are sir. I know that you think that if I lost in my own thoughts that maybe you could tempt chance and use Legilimency. I assure you that I will tell you everything that I can when we reach the room, sir."

He smiles with a twinkle in his eye and stopped in front of the wall walking back and forth three times to have a door appear before them. He asked for the room to look like a sitting room. He opened the door and allowed Y/n to enter first. They each took a seat and he waited to explain herself.

Y/n sighed, "Sir, I come from the year 1999 and the war was won. But it was not an easy task. I did not mean to come into the past this far. I won't lie to you, sir. I did have plans to come into the past and just watch everyone from afar. But in my time my friends and I were playing a game of Quidditch. I fell off my broom after being hit with a quaffle it must have hit the time turner."

Y/n opened her bag to search for it to him. When she had it in her hand she handed it to him. Hoping that he would be able to help her.

"Professor I just want to return home."

"I see."

Y/n was shocked that was all he had to say.

"Do not fret, miss..."

Y/n sighed because she really didn't know how to answer that question. Her father was alive at this time and her mother was as well. But the woman that raised her was more her mother anyone but it hurt to find out the truth before the game she played with her friends. 

*****FLASHBACK*****

_Y/n was in her room watching over her nephew Teddy playing with his toys missing her sister when he changed his hair to pink. There was a knock on the door_

_"Come in!"_

_She pulled Teddy into her arms and hugged him tightly. She heard the door open but didn't bother to look. She pulled back to look into Teddy's eyes and smiled._

_"Who is it Teddy?" she asked and smiled when his hair changed to look like his father's hair. "Is it daddy?"_

_"Dada!"_

_Y/n stood up with Teddy and turned towards the visitor._

_"Traitor. You, little pup."_

_Y/n smiled at the pair as Remus took Teddy from her arms. She was about to talk when there was another knock on her door they all turned to see that it was Andromeda._

_"Do you mind leaving me alone with Y/n, Remus?"_

_"Not at all was Andy. I'll take Teddy for a walk."_

_Once Remus left the room Andromeda started casting spell after spell to ensure that they could not be overheard._

_"Mum, what's wrong? I know those spells well enough that it must be serious."_

_Once Andromeda turned to her second daughter she had tears in her eyes._

_"Mum?"_

_"I love you as my own daughter but that is the thing you are not. Don't look at me like that. You have no cause to fear me but I fear for you if people learn about your true parentage."_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"It does child because your father still has followers that have yet to be caught."_

_Y/n eyes widen because only one man had follower sighing she asked, "Who was my mother?"_

_With tears in her eyes, "Bellatrix."_

_Y/n had let herself fall to the ground and cried into her hands. Andromeda was quick to join her daughter on the ground and held her close letting her cry._

*****END FLASHBACK*****

"Professor, I have two sets of parents in my time and both my mothers came from the Black family. They were sisters and only one of them did one right thing in her life. But I will never take my fathers' name."

"And who would that be?"

"Sorry professor but that is one secret I can not give you."

"I will help you but I don't want to make any promises dear. I will need to make some fire calls to see where you can stay. Could you at least tell me your mothers names."

"The one that gave me life is Bellatrix Black and the one that raised me was Andromeda."

"I see. I think I know who I shall call. But what do you say to reenter Hogwarts?"

"You want me to what? Professor, I am too old to be in Hogwarts. How will that work for me to reentering into Hogwarts?"

"Oh we will be walking out of this room and you will head over to the Hospital wing and give this note to Madam Poppy. She will be giving you a de-aging potion."

"Okay."

"I will meet you later when I am done with the fire call."

They both left and they went in a different direction.


	2. The Truth

"My child talk to me."

Y/n didn't know what to say or to do as she stood and pulled away from her mother trying to hold back that Black temper that they were known for. Mine is worst, it comes from her. 

"I need time mum. I'm going to find Remus and take Teddy to visit Harry. As I had planned to do."

"Y/n!"

"I need time mum!" y/n yelled back as she opened the door to find Remus on the other side.

He looked between them both as Y/n took his son from him. 

"Everything okay?"

"Fine." said both woman.

Remus knew the Black family well enough not to ask more question and left it alone. Y/n went about to getting Teddy's bag and remind Remus that she was taking Teddy to see Harry. Remus stayed with Andromeda as they watched Y/n leave.

"Did you tell her everything?"

"No."

"Andy. She is going to leave us soon her birthday will be here sooner or later."

"How can you be so sure it was her? My sisters and us never met the woman you talk about. I will not deny that we heard the name but how can she be that woman?" 

"You know that I can not tell you that I made a promise. Just trust me when I say that she is the one that I went to Hogwarts with. I know her scent."

Andromeda looked at Remus and sighed but left it as is. She hoped that the boys gave her enough stories. 

**12 Grimmauld Place**

"HARRY!" Y/n yelled for him. "Please tell me you're here."

She walked into the hallway to see the man she was looking for. Looking back at Teddy she smiles when he now had Harry hair on him.

"Oh you clever boy, Teddy. Is that Harry?"

"Arry!" Teddy called as he tried to reach out for Harry.

Harry smiles and walks up to both of them and leans in to kiss Y/n on the cheek.

"You guys are early I just got home," he said as he took Teddy into his arms. Looking back at Y/n, "Oh I know that look what's wrong?"

"Its nothing. I just had to get away from Andromeda."

"Oh, that can't be good your calling mum by her name. Black's and their tempter Harry I'm telling you to stay clear. I should know better than anyone I am a Black." Said, Sirius,

Y/n rolled her eyes causing Harry to smile even bigger. He walked around Y/n as she turned to face her cousin.

"Let's get out of here Teddy. You two play nice. I'll be in my room when you're done hurting Sirius."

Y/n smirked at Sirius as he followed Harry with a shocked face that his own Godson didn't think he could win. When he faced her again her smirk faltered as she wondered if he knew the truth about her parents.

"I don't have time for your games. I need someone to be serious with the information I just heard. OH Don't even try that line about your name, Black. Now I need to go spend time with Harry because he at least does not keep secrets."

"Whoa. He,y what happened; talk to me, kitten."

"Stop calling me that."

Y/n heard him mumble something about a nickname as he turns asking her to follow him. Not feeling like fighting she followed him into his office where he offered her a drink. She declined and took the seat behind the desk.

"You know only the head of the house is suppose to sit there," he said taking a sip of his drink.

"You and I both know you would never seat here. You hate this office."

"True. But it has the best fire-whiskey."

Y/n smiled.

"So what happened with you and Andy?"

"Did you know? Of course, you did. You had to know wait that would mean that even Harry knew you showed him our family tree."

"Wait Y/n slow down. What are you...oh. She finally told you about your mother. No Harry doesn't know because I placed a glamour on it. Nobody can see it unless they already knew the truth about you."

"They will hate me when they learn about my parents."Y/n said sadly.

"They could never hate you, pup." said another male voice.

Y/n turned to see that it was Remus she growled not liking the nicknames at the moment. Cause both Remus and Sirius to raise a brow.

"Stop with the nicknames or terms of endearment, please," she said wiping the tears that were falling.

"Andy asked me to check on you."

"Well I'm fine you can tell her I'll talk to her when I'm ready."

Remus looked at Y/n while she played with her hand then looked at Sirius to see him nod.

"Don't worry, Moony. I got this I'll do my best to get her mad at me in no time. Tell Andy she'll be home in no time."

Remus left through the fireplace in the office and when he was gone Sirius kneel in front of Y/n to get her to look at him.

"Come on, kitten. Cheer up if you don't want anyone to know I'll leave the glamour on."

"Really nobody has to know?"

"Yes, unless Lestrange tells people the truth. I believe they also know your mother's affair."

"She is not my mother." y/n growled.

"Right let us keep that crazy level low and then I'll believe you."

Y/n pushed Sirius away from her and stood up. She wanted to scream and blow things up. But she didn't want to believe that she was anything like her parents. So she settles with screaming but failed to realize that her magic was already all over the room.

"Y/n don't!"

"What?" she asked calming down a little.

"Feel around you."

Y/n eyes widen, "Oh sorry." and called her magic back to herself.

Sirius hugged her and held her tight telling her to let it out and that he had her. He then guided her to the couch so that they could sit. When he was sure that she was comfortable he decided to tell her a story.

"Did I ever tell you about my one and only girlfriend?"

"You don't do girlfriend Sirius. I've heard all about your round bouts in Hogwarts."

"Yes well, it was because of said girlfriend that I had done all that I never thought I was good enough for her. I meet her in Diagon Alley just before we started Hogwarts."

"Really?"

"Yes, her mother was my great-great aunt."

"Wait, are you telling me that she was your cousin. Here I thought you weren't one to do all that fuse of marrying your cousins like the rest of your family."

"Hey after at least two generations there is no blood-related. But she was worth it and I fucked it all up and lost my chance."

"Were you able to at least be friends?"

"Oh yes, she married and made me her son's godfather."

Y/n sat up and looked at him, "Wait you have another godson out there?"

"Yes and no."

"You mean...Oh, Sirius. I didn't...I'm sorry."

"Y/n, you don't have to be sorry. I wanted to tell you about this. Do you want to hear more about her."

Y/n nodded and got comfortable again letting him run his hand through her hair.

"So I never thought I was good enough because well you know how my parents were with me. Who would want someone as damaged as me? I felt like no matter how much good she saw in me it was not worth bring her down with me."

"Cousin or not you are worth it. Any lady is lucky to have you."

"Yeah she told me a few times and I wish now more than ever that I had listened to her."

"Are you going to tell me who she ended up with?"

"Are you going to let me tell you the story?"

"Alright, sorry I'll shut up."

He laughed at her before continued, "It was over long before it even started. All because of a Ravenclaw girl that didn't understand that I was no longer available. You see my girl was not the jealous type no but she was protective of me, Prongs, Moony, and on rare occasions of Wormtail. She had an off and on again relationship with Remus it was my doing really."

"Wait. I've heard stories from Remus he never spoke of anyone that he dated before Dora. Hehe, I always assumed that she deflowered him, but please continue."

"Oh no, Dora was diffidently not his first. But not the point we dated in our sixth year and let us just say that Valentines is not my favorite holiday. The date went great it was what came after..."

"You didn't."

"I didn't but that didn't matter to her. The Ravenclaw that I told you about see catch up to us while I waited for my girl outside of Honeydukes she was buying sweets for Remus. She walked out and saw something that I wish I had been fast enough to stop."

"Sirius, tell me that you were not thinking with the head down below your waist."

"Haha, no he was dormant and only worked for one girl best. But enough about him unless you would like to meet him. Oi...okay...I ...was only...Stop hitting me, woman." Sirius said as he stops Y/n, "I was only joking it was getting a bit too serious." 

"But you are Sirius." Y/n said with a smirk.

"I thought that was my line, love."

"Love? I'm old enough to be your daughter you old fool." She said tempted to straddle his legs.

But she just stood up and looked at him making a decision that if she thought of staying with him she would like to hear more but she had to talk to Harry about making plans for Teddy's birthday. She heard Sirius laughing when she reached the corner of the couch and rolled her eyes. 

"When your ready to truly be serious about your story let me know. I am going to find Harry and talk to him and important things."

"Oi, my stories are important."

"Sure keep telling yourself that, old man."

"Old? I'll show you old."

Y/n yelp in surprise and ran as fast as legs could take her when he turned into Padfoot. He almost had her foot when she started up the stairs to the second floor. 

"Harry! Call off your pet! AAHH! Old Fool!" She said as she got to Harry door and fell on her back giggling when Padfoot caught her and began licking her face. 

"Harry!" she growled as she heard him laughing.

"Look at your Aunt. Do you want to join her, Teddy?" said Harry.

"'ion, 'ion" 

"No! Harry don't you dare."

All Y/n could do was laugh as Padfoot continued his attack and Teddy joined in the licking as well in his case wet kisses on her cheeks. As Harry continued to laugh. Y/n was able to reach for Padfoot's tail and pulled causing him to yelp and pull back. She rolled over taking Teddy with her and tickling him.

"Oh, you are a little traitor. Now I know how your dad feels."

"'aitor, 'aitor!" said Teddy in between giggles.

"Oi, you awful woman. Never pull my tail."

Y/n rolling her eyes sticks her tongue out at Teddy only to have him do it in return.

"Then stop trying to steal kisses as Padfoot and I won't have too." she said standing with Teddy, "Go play with the toys in the corner, little one." 

"I was doing no such thing, love."

"Oh, please, old man. We all know that is the only action you are getting these days."

Harry was quick to get between them knowing that they were just getting under each other skin. 

"Only! I'll show you."

"No, thank you. I find that Harry is more my age group."

Harry whistles causing them to cover their ears, "Enough you two." He turned to Y/n, "Are you trying to get me killed or hexed what if Ginny heard that."

"As if I would let her do that. Besides I would say good riddance you can do a lot better. But it's your choice, not mine."

"Yes, my choice. So please be careful what you say." Harry turned to Sirius, "She right you know."

"What?!" said both Sirius and Y/n one surprised and the other upset.

Harry looked at them both and shook his head. "As Padfoot, you kiss her more."

"I do not," Sirius said before leaving them alone. "I don't have to take you two ganging up on me. Oh and Harry, she right about you and Ginny."

Y/n let her self fall on Harry's bed laughing. When she calmed down she felt the bed dip a little when Harry sat down.

"I'll never understand you two. What is so wrong about Ginny?"

Y/n sat up and looked at the floor unsure how to word it, "She is a beautiful, smart, and athletic but Harry can you tell me that she knows the real you. She has always admitted to loving the boy that lived. Yes, you are indeed the one that lived but only Hermione and I saw you as Harry our best friend. I will never say that Ginny is after your money and fame but does she know everything about you the way that I know you."

"Only you know me that way, Y/n. Hermione comes in second because I told her a few more things last year on the run. I don't want the Weasley's to know about those things or to look at me with pity in their eyes."

"Is that what you think when I look at you?"

"Merlin no! I can see the love you have for me. But we both know that love is not the same as if I was dating someone."

"Harry, you are the brother that I never had. I know our love is family love. Now enough about this, we need to talk about and little boys day." 

They began making plans while downstairs two Marauders talked.

********

"They are both right about Padfoot."

"I thought you left"

"I did but came back because your cousin's magic was all over the place. I left her a note and came back."

"Oh heads up, I may have told Y/n that Dora was not the one that popped your cherry."

"Sirius!" Remus growled.

"She needs all the information we can give her."

"You know for a fact that I can not tell her anything."

"Yeah, just another reminder as to why I never got the girl, Moony."

Remus sighed and understood why he was frustrated it wasn't easy knowing the truth and seeing her knowing she had no clue. 

"What story did you tell her about?"

"Sixth year Valentines."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"What for? Oh because she ran into your open arms."

"In my defense, it was the day before the full moon. You two were not yet together."

"Whatever."

*****Upstairs*****

"So are you keeping him tonight or should I take him with me?" Y/n asked

"I'll keep him. I don't have training tomorrow. You would think that with me being the boy that lived I wouldn't have to do the training."

Y/n smacked on the back of the head and rolled her eyes. As Harry complained about the pain of being hit.

"Just making you remember that if you let it get to head that I or Hermione would bring you back to yourself."

"Thanks," he said in a sarcastic tone.

Y/n walked over to Teddy and kissed him goodbye, walked back to Harry and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Sighing she decided to look for Sirius before leaving. When she reached the bottom steps she heard two voices. She silences her steps and approached the door to the kitchen so hear them clearer.

_"I see her and yet I see the other her,"_ said Sirius.

_"Are you forgetting about me? I live in the same house knowing everything I know and can't tell her anything,"_ said Remus.

Y/n put her hand over her mouth not to alert the other man that she knew could smell her if she alerted them that she was listening to them. 

_"That...I meant...I'm sorry Moony. I know its harder on you."_

_"Do you want to explain why you use Padfoot to get close to her?"_

_"I don't know. What? Don't look at me like that I really can't explain it. Maybe the Black Family curse is finally taking me."_

Y/n wanted to know more but she decided to walk back to the stairs and call out for Sirius. She pretended to turn towards the hallway to the Kitchen when he walked out with Remus behind him. Y/n smiled at them and let them know that she was heading home now. Remus told her that he would head home after he said goodbye to Teddy. 

Y/n walked out of the fireplace into her home to see that everything was destroyed and began calling out for her mother. Andromeda came into the living-room smiling at her daughter and explain to her that she just let out her frustration of the fight on almost every room and had yet to fix this room yet.

"Mum." 

"No, dear you had every right to feel what you were feeling. I was angry at myself for not telling you sooner. But Ted said that it didn't matter because you were our daughter."

"Mum, in all her life that woman did one right thing and that was giving me to you." Y/n said hugging Andromeda.


	3. Teddy's Birthday Explosion

Y/n walked to Teddy's room hearing him make a fuse. She leaned on the door frame with a smile on her face on how much trouble Remus was having with Teddy. Taking a sip of her coffee Remus sighed and looked over his shoulder.

"Help me out."

"Here take this. I'll handle this little trouble maker." Y/n said handing over her coffee to him, "Its just how you like it Moony."

"MMM." was all the reply she got from him.

"Teddy, 'hands in the sky'." Y/n began to sing.

Teddy raised his hands up all happy.

"Hands touch the ground." she sang.

Teddy did it with her helping to pull his shirt down and clapped. 

"Now we left our feet."

Teddy leaned back on his hands and raised his feet. Y/n put pants on but didn't pull them up.

"Now we stand," he stood up with Y/n's help so she continued, "and wiggle left to right."

Teddy did while holding on to her arms as she lifted the pants up. They stopped when they heard a growl behind them.

"Seriously, little pup."

"No, that is your best friend, he is Teddy," she said as she lifted Teddy off the bed.

"Really, Y/n. Now he has you saying it now."

"What can I say? I'm a Black and it runs in the family."

Remus raised a brow and said, "Uh-huh. I'll take my son now."

"No! I 'tay 'ith mama." cried Teddy.

Both Remus and Y/n looked at Teddy shocked at his words.

"Oh Teddy," Y/n said hugging the little boy closer to her. 

She looked at Remus and saw his eyes began to water. Knowing that he missed her sister just as much as the little boy in her arms. 

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit."

"Remus, wait! Please, he's too young to know the difference."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "He also saw you more than her."

"Remus, I am okay with him calling mum. He'll outgrow it besides he sees you more than me now. Being an Unspeakable keeps me busy."

Remus smiles but still leaves the room but Y/n follows anyways so that Teddy could eat his breakfast. Y/n left the room so that the father and son could have time with each other. She walked out into the back yard to think about what happened in Teddy's room. She never saw herself ever having children since she never had any luck with guys. Now knowing the truth about her parents she felt that maybe it was better that she didn't have anyone after all. She loved Teddy and all her friends would soon have their own someday. So she was okay with just borrowing their children. 

"What is it that has you lost in your thought, child." said a female voice.

Y/n turned toward the voice with a sad smile, "Teddy, called me mama."

"Oh honey, he doesn't know any better."

"It's not why. I'm like this mum. Remus was in the room as well. Remus was having trouble dressing him so I went in to help. I sang the song that Dora would sing to dress him up. Mum, I think I am going to find a place of my own."

"Honey, are you sure that is wise, you are the one that insisted that they move in with us. Look you are all grown up so let's make a deal lets wait until after your birthday. At least give me that as my gift to you."

"Mum, I would still come to visit you but your right I need to put money aside to be able to get a place anyways. You have me until the day after my birthday."

"Good and help me set up these tables. The muggle way dear."

"MUM!!! UGH FINE." Y/n joked being upset knowing that she could not fool her mother."Ouch! Mum."

"You know better, child."

Y/n stuck out her tongue and walked over to the tables and unfold one. Enjoying this moment with her mother. Glad that she was not depressed at the loss of her husband and daughter. But Y/n was still worried about Remus and Teddy but glad that her mum gave her work to do.

"You know mum, this would go faster if you got Harry and Remus to do this instead of me."

"Ah, I could but they are busy with Teddy. You know the little one that is making you run away from home."

Y/n turned to face her mother, "MUM!"

"Then tell me I am wrong."

"He is not the reason. I love that boy as if he was my own."

"Go on child, explain to me."

"Mum, he has...had a mother. I don't..."

"MA!MA!" came yells from inside the house causing both women to turn towards the house.

Y/n wanted to run and answer him as he continued to cry out for his mother. Andromeda was watching her child come undone by the boys cries for his mother. Not a minute later Remus who was holding Teddy and Harry were walking out the door to join them. Y/n no longer able to control herself ran to Remus and took Teddy away from him.

Y/n turned to Harry, "My mum has work for you two. She wants you to do it the muggle way." Y/n turned back to Remus and mouthed 'sorry'. 

Remus just shook his head with a small smile and kissed his son before walking away from them. Y/n didn't bother to look at Harry as she walked towards the house. Stopping short when Harry spoke again.

"Sorry, I upset you, Teddy."

Y/n looked at Harry, "What happened?"

"I don't know. He was eating his food. I asked him if he would like to go home with me tonight."

"Don't take offense to it. He just misses Dora, Harry," she said looking at Teddy and playing with his hand.

"Yeah, but Remus told me just before we came out here that Teddy called you mum," Harry said as he ran a hand through Teddy's hair that was now pink.

Y/n looked at Harry and swallowed, "But I am not..."

"You are his godmother and that is as good as a mother."

"Oh, Harry when you say it like that. I feel bad about suggesting that I mo...never mind that."

Harry raised a brow and but said nothing to what she had almost let slip. But left them to help Remus with the tables. So Y/n went inside to Teddy's room to sit with him and play with his toy then later help him to try and walk for a bit.

Y/n notices the time and decides to clean up. She had Teddy standing by a table so that he could use the table to get his balance while she places the toys back into place. She can hear Teddy calling out for his mum, but she was busy placing the books back. So when she heard the door open and someone whispering for her to look. She turned to the door and saw that it was Harry and Remus at the door pointing behind her. She turned more to find that Teddy was standing up on his own.

Y/n smiled at Teddy, "Teddy, is this why you wanted mama's attention."

Teddy looked up at her with a smile. Then looked down concentrating on the floor. Y/n turned to Harry and Remus smiling at them. She walks over to Teddy leaving enough space between them so that he could take a step or two. 

"Teddy, want to walk to me?" She asks with a hand out in front of him.

Teddy looks at it and tries to reach it but can't so that is when he looks down at his feet but still has his hand out for her. He has done it before but knows that this is different he was not holding onto anything. The adults just waited patiently for Teddy to take his step only to be interrupted by someone calling of us in the hallway. 

"Boy's I thought I told you to bring the birthday boy out here," called Andromeda.

Teddy went to take his step only to fall back on his bum. Everyone smiled at him hoping that he would understand that he did well. So when he looked up at them with a smile and clapping they all let out a breathe they did not know they were holding. Y/n reached out to him and stood up with him cheering him.

"Okay, birthday boy lets go to the party."

Remus reached out for Teddy and the son went with his father. Y/n walked over to Harry after Remus walked away. Wrapping a hand around his arm so that he would be a gentleman and escort her out of the house. 

"Do you really have to make me do this every time?" he asked.

Y/n smiled at him, "Yes, Harry, because men no longer do this in the world magical or muggle. I agree with Hermione. Women should have more rights in the muggle world and magical but a man should not feel the need not to be a gentleman. Now shush."

"You know that you are the only girl I do this with."

Y/n blushes but justs shovel's him a little with her hip when they reached out the back yard with everyone else. Ginny spots them and walks over to them where Y/n decides to remove herself and walk over to Hermione.

"Why do you do that?" asked Hermione.

Y/n just shrugs and rolls her eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Ah Huh. Hows the job?"

"Good and yours?"

They talked about everything that had been happening since she cast the spell that had brought back Sirius to our world again. Hermione's idea for the spell and her blood helped, Y/n had made sure that she did her research into the spell. There should not be any side effects but knew that Hermione would not be talking about this if she wasn't noticing something about it. She was about to reply when said person sneaked up on them.

"Hello, loves"

Y/n rolled her eyes but smiled at him when he placed his arm on her shoulders. Hermione noticed the reaction between both she decided to asked questions.

"So, Sirius I've been wondering have you felt strange since we brought you back?"

Sirius looked between them both, "Should I be worried? You two are always good at doing your research."

Y/n sighed and replied, "No, but she is right to ask. I noticed how different you have been. I mean it could all be that you just hate being in that house. You're a free man Sirius go out into the world if you want."

"I don't...I get...I am here aren't I?"

"Sirius, I think what Y/n was trying to say is that stepping outside your door until Harry gets home. Well, that doesn't really count and yes being here with everyone does count. But going to the Leaky Cauldron to have a few drinks is not enough to help your case."

Both Sirius and Y/n looked at Hermione surprised.

Hermione shrugged.

"Okay, I think I am worried about you Hermione. How do you know what he does?"

"Harry talks to me about Sirius."

Y/n smiles at Hermione and tries to look for Harry. She finds him with Teddy and turns to Sirius, "Okay, talk to Hermione and answer her questions please, I need to talk to Harry while he is alone it's important."

Not waiting for a reply Y/n just left them to catch up to Harry. When she was beside him she jumped onto his back.

"Sooo, Harry have you thought about what I told? You know going into the past" Y/n whispered into his ear. 

"You know I am pretty strong but holding you both with only one arm each is not easy," Harry replied.

Y/n and Teddy were smiling at each other but relented tapping on Harry's shoulder to let go of her leg. 

"Hello handsome, you been good?" Y/n greeted Teddy.

" I good," said Teddy. He looked at Harry, " 'own. 'own."

Harry put him down and turned Y/n, "When?"

Y/n eyes lightin' up, "Yeah. I have to put in the paperwork. I'll let you know." 

She hugged Harry in excitement and was surprised to see Ginny behind Harry glaring at her. She quickly released Harry and picked up Teddy to avoid Ginny altogether. Harry quickly caught on and stopped Y/n from leaving by grabbing her arm. 

"Enough!" Harry yelled.

Everyone turned to see what was going on and Harry winced when he saw the look that Y/n was giving him. Everyone knew why Harry was frustrated with the two women beside him. Y/n had been the one to make the compromise every time Ginny would be around Harry. Ginny kept seeing something that was not there. Never understood how nobody else saw what she saw. Remus and Sirius quickly walked over to them.

"This is Teddy's birthday party, Harry. I know what you are feeling but we are not doing this in front of him or on his day." Y/n said calmly.

"Who are you to talk that way to Harry?" replied Ginny

Harry looked at Ginny.

"Who am I? Have you forgotten who I am? You have no problem with Hermione being around him just me and I will never understand it." Y/n said as allowed Remus to take Teddy from her. She sighed, "You need to behave like an adult this is Teddy's birthday and I will not have this conversation with you."

Again Y/n tried to leave but this time it was Ginny that stopped her by saying something stupid.

"Go ahead and leave your own birth mother didn't even want you," said Ginny while Harry held her back.

Y/n turned around to face her slowly shocked hoping that she was playing it off that she had no idea what Ginny just said. 

"My mother is Andromeda. What do you mean she doesn't want me?"

Ginny looked worried for a second, "Oh." Ginny looked around for her mother.

"No, Ginny answer me. What are you talking about? Stop! Looking for help and look at me."

Ginny looked at her and pulled herself out of Harry's hold. Harry was angry at both of them more Ginny then Y/n but he was still upset with them. Y/n waited patiently for Ginny and when she got none she turned to her mother. Wondering when Andromeda had let it slip wondering who she had talked to about it. She tried to walk to her mum but was stopped.

"Come with me, kitten," whispered Sirius as he wrapped his arms around Y/n.

Y/n didn't fight him and allowed him to take her to the front yard they almost got to the edge of the house. When she heard Harry arguing with Ginny. Ginny was getting upset and telling Harry that Y/n was after his money. They heard a slap so both Y/n and Sirius turn to see that Hermione was standing in front of Ginny.

"She is Lady Black, Ginny. She has more money than Harry. Why is so easy for you to see me as his best friend and yet you can't with her. "

"Because I can see the way she looks at him. She wants more than friendship. Tell me why can't you see it?"Ginny said ignoring the money statement.

"I see her love for him. But it is the same love that Harry feels for her. Do you know what type of love that is? I do and I can tell you that everyone here but you can see that they love each as siblings."

"Hermione, let it go, please."Harry pleaded.

"No, Harry. I am done seeing Y/n hurt every time Ginny shows up at your place because she has to leave. Y/n compromises so much for your happiness just so that you don't have to choose between her or Ginny. Y/n is your family Harry treat her better than this."Hermione said to Harry and turned back to Ginny, "You need to grow up and realize everything is not about your needs." turning back to Harry, "Oh, by the way, Harry I agree with Y/n on whatever this is. If it is still a thing."Hermione said pointing between him and Ginny.

Y/n looked at Hermione with her mouth open. Leaned into Sirius and whispered, "How am I Lady Black when you are still Lord?"

"I'll explain it later," he whispered and tried to pull Y/n away.

But Y/n wouldn't let him as she walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione, please. This is not what I want. Leave them be." 

Hermione turned to her and nodded and followed Y/n. 

"Wait!" called Harry.

But they ignored him and went to stand with Sirius. Everyone else decided to do the same and ignore the scene for Teddy's sake.

"Your mum was not the one that let slip," said Sirius. 

Hermione sighed, "Sirius, told me. He felt that you needed a female to talk too."

Y/n didn't know what to think or say. Part of her was happy about it but the other part of her was angry that he told Hermione before she could. 

"When did this conversation take place?"

"Oh, when you told him to tell me about anything that he has noticed about himself after the spell. I noticed her walk out of the corner of my eye that she must have heard something."

Y/n sighed, "Neither one of you thought to put up a silencing spell around you. So explain to me my title now."

"Simple, upon my death everything went to you as the second child of any living Black the title is given to them."

"Yes, but I thought we took care of all that upon the fact that you are alive and well."

"Sorry, Kitten. But it does not work that way. Yes, I have access to those accounts but the title is still yours. Besides, in my will, I named you as my heir with Andy permission of course."

Y/n shook her head and hugged Sirius, "I know this would make me a terrible host and godmother but please take me out of here."

Sirius rubbed her back, "Go say goodnight to Teddy. Then the three of us will head to my office."

Y/n laughed and turned to Hermione signaling her to follow her. But they both stopped short as Ginny stood in there way. 

"I hope you're both happy," said Ginny before walking away from them.

Hermione just pulled Y/n towards Remus who was still holding Teddy. Y/n could not help look for Harry and noticed that he was not anywhere to be found outside. They told Remus that they were leaving and would be at Sirius office. Remus sighed and told them that Harry had left already to that office. Y/n knew that it would not be fair to Teddy if she left as well. So she turned to Hermione.

"Go to him Hemione. Tell him that I said that our plans are canceled. He will understand."

"Y/n, you can't..."

"Hermione, don't please it's Teddy's birthday and he can't have both his godparents leaving."

"But you..."

"Hermione, I am fine. Besides I got Teddy to help make me feel better."

Y/n turned to Remus and took Teddy from his arms. Remus just watches Y/n walk away with his son waiting for them to be a safe distance away before speaking.

"I got her Hermione. Do what she asks and help out Harry."

"But..."

"Hemione, I solemnly swear..."

"Okay, I'll go take care of Harry," she said with a sigh before walking away.

Remus turned around to look at the woman that should have been the mother of his children his mate. He shook his head and did as he promised Hermione and took care of Y/n for the rest of the party.


	4. Harry's Painful Past & Future

Harry was in Sirius office with a glass half full of fire-whiskey in one hand while staring into the fire. Trying to figure out how to handle everything that happened in the last few hours between the three most important woman in his life. He thought back to the battle they won and the conversation that he had with his father. The things that Lily admitted to and the fact that she did not regret anything that they had done to save him. He hated himself for leaving Teddy's party especially when he heard Sirius convincing Y/n to leave the party with him. He knew that he was being selfish by making her stay dealing with everyone looking at her. 

"AAAAHHH!" He yelled and threw his glass into the fire.

It broke and then repaired its self and rolled away from the fireplace.

"Well, that was a waste of good fire-whiskey." 

"Sirius, I thought you would have stayed with Y/n. Why are you here?" asked Harry.

"She is the reason we are here. She said to tell you that the plans you made have been canceled. She said you would know what she was talking about." Said Hermione, as stepped into the room.

"Bugger," whispered Harry. 

Harry did not know what to do but he knew that he had to fix this. Ginny was a problem that will fix its self with time he hoped. Hermione would have to be the one that he could fix now he guessed. 

"How was she when you left her?"

"She had a smile on her face and Teddy in her arms. What do you think? Your girlfriend just told everyone that Andy was not her real mother to everyone, pup. I promised her weeks ago that I would not let that happen to her." 

"So it's true? How long has she known? " asked Harry. 

"Not long. Andy told her when she brought Teddy to you two weeks ago."Replied Sirius as he made them drinks.

"How do you know before me, Hermione?"

"Sirius told me tonight," Hermione said as she took a seat beside Harry. "He felt that she needed a female to talk to that was not her mum. Harry, what you did tonight by leaving the party before she could get the chance to was wrong of you to do to her. You being here is forcing her to take in everyone's judgment for how you and Ginny left things."

"Do you truly think that was what was going through my mind? Y/n knows me better than anyone in this room. No offense Hermione."

"None, taken. I am sure she knows more than me. She and Ron were there for you before I became apart of your group. But strangely she is not apart of the _Golden Trio_."

"She didn't want to be in the spotlight."

"No, she prefers to stick to the shadows," said Sirius in a whisper.

Sirius hands Hermione and Harry a glass and returns to the bar to make his own before sitting with them.

"How do I fix this? Her birthday is coming up I need to do it before then I must."

Sirius turned to Harry confused to why he was talking this way. _He couldn't know, could he_? Sirius decided he would watch Harry closer.

"Harry, I don't think you can fix it this time around," said Hermione sadly.

"Hermione, I did not know Ginny would do this. I did not even know Y/n was not Andromeda's daughter until tonight. I did what she asked I was going to let it go."

"But Ginny did not and because you could control your witch..." said Sirius before he was interrupted.

"She's not my witch!" yelled Harry.

Hermione looked at both men in the room and decided that she should leave them alone for a bit. So she told them that she was going to tell Kercher to make them something sweet. Sirus waited for Hermione to be a good distance away before he confronted Harry.

"How long have you known, about her?"

"Just before I went to confront Voldemort. Father and Lily told me." as he got nothing but silence he continued, "The _resurrection stone_. He even asked me to look for a letter he wrote to _her_."

"Bloody hell."

"Yeah. Who are her parents?"

"No! That I will not do. I promised her I would never tell you. She will have to tell you herself."

"Which her, Sirus? Tell how long will I have to wait."

"If things go as planned just after her birthday. Where do you have the letter?"

"In my room he wanted me to give it to her on her birthday. Why?"

"We...do you...can Hermione be trusted with this information?"

"Yes...why?"

"You need to fix things with Y/n so those plans of yours are no longer canceled. Because I'm going to my family vault for something that belongs to your mother. Remus and Hermione can work together on how to make sure your mother returns to out time. I'll be back soon, you inform her on what she just walk in on."

Harry turned to where Sirius pointed and saw Hermione standing at the door with a tray tarts and her mouth open in surprise. All he could do was smile at her because he could only imagine what thought was going through her mind. He stood and walked over to her and took the tray from her and set it on the side table. He then turned back to her and pulled her to the couch and waited for her to say something to him.

"Hermione?"

"You? Y/n? She doesn't know? But...How?"

"Yeah, now you are right about where I was when my own father told me."

"But we grew up together."

"Well, my father never told me that information other than there was a letter for her to read."

Harry told Hermione that he could and then she was making notes so that she could on into research mode once she left the men to talk. Sirius retuned and showed her the bracelet that would be charmed to work as the portkey.

Once they where alone Sirius sent out a patronus to Remus that he was needed.

**Andromeda's Cottage**

Everyone was gone and Y/n was cleaning up after the party. Her mother was attending to Teddy while Remus was putting all the chairs and tables away, the muggle way. Y/n was looking out the window watching him and she could see why her sister had fallen for him. Going against her mothers' wishes of doing things the muggle way she cast a spell on the dishes and walked around the table putting the food away. When she opened the fridge she saw the bottle of wine that she would with Dora. So she trades one thing for the other in her hands and looked for a wine glass on the counter. 

As she poured her glass Remus walked in just watching her.

"You know it is not polite to watch someone drinking alone." Y/n said.

Remus smirked, "So then we are even I would say."

Y/n turned to surprised to see how close he was to her.

"What evidence do you have sir."

Remus was tempted but knew that he needs to stay in control so he took her cup from her instead.

"I believe you know that answer, pup," he said before taking a sip.

Y/n smiles but rolls her eyes and looks for another cup. Remus stops her giving her back the cup and saying that he'll be right back. Y/n follows him with her eyes and sees that it was Sirius patronus. He walks back in and asks if she could watch Teddy while he checked on Harry.

"What happen?"

Remus realized what he said to her, "He is fine. I swear Sirius just wanted my help getting into bed. Harry apparently threw their wands under one of the shelves. Neither of them..."

"...can do wandless magic in their drunken state. " Y/n sighed sadly looking at the floor and thinking of Harry, "Can you tell him...'that I am not mad at him. But if he still wants to go we can.' He will understand."

Remus pulled Y/n into a hug and kissed the top of her head, then he left through the fireplace. 

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Remus walked into the kitchen then went to find the Harry and Sirius only finding them in the library rather than the office.

"Boy, you are blessed, Y/n is not mad at you and she says that if you still want to go you guys still can. Whatever that means." Remus walks to the table and looks at what they are working on, "What.."

"Prongs told him!" Sirius said with his hand up in the air.

Remus looked between both men and noticed that Harry was smirking just like his father would have. He shakes his head this was going to be a long night. So he got caught up with the plans that had to be set. He didn't like that he was going have to work with Hermione in secret.

**Andromeda's Cottage**

Y/n was done cleaning when her mother walked into the room after putting Teddy down for the night. She was drinking the wine while lost in thought about what happened tonight.

"Are you truly that upset, child?"

"You are my mother. I don't care what Ginny said tonight. All I ever wanted was for Harry to be happy with someone that was not after his money or the spotlight that comes from being with him, I want someone that knew him the way that I do, the real Harry."

"Oh child, that is not up to you."

"I know that and I told him my concerns as well as making it clear that the choice was his to make. I feel that I mother him sometimes well if I being honest I mothered all three of them. I know that it annoyed Ronald a lot."

"It is in your nature dear. Look at how you are with Teddy. It will happen someday." she said taking a seat in front of Y/n.

"But what if I am like _him_? What if I can't be loved in that way?" Y/n said standing up and looking out the window to look at the stars with tears in her eyes.

"Don't ever think that child. I love you, in fact, everyone around you tonight loves you in different ways but they love you."

"Mum, it is not the same. I just mean what if I can't find my own love. You found father at Hogwarts. Harry found Ginny at Hogwarts and hear I am all alone falling for a man that I can't have." Y/n walking back and in front of her mother. 

"Who can't you have dear?" Andromeda said worriedly.

"Nobody, don't worry."

"No, tell me," Andromeda said with a sigh.

"Swear to me you won't get mad at me."

"I swear child now tell me."

Looking at the floor not able to find the courage to look at her mother's eyes, "Remus."

"Child, is that why you wanted him here?"

"God no! Mum! I just realized it tonight. To be honest, the last three month every time I am around him I have felt this pull to him. It is hard to explain the feeling completely but I know nothing can come from it. His heart belonged to Dora and with his _Lycanthropy_ , they only love once and that was Dora."

"Oh dear," Said Andromeda as she stood up and pulled her daughter into her arms. "Trust your heart, dear."


	5. Mishap

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Ask Hermione as stepped into the elevator at the Ministry of Magic. 

"Nothing just staying home. What have you been up to? Don't think I have not noticed that you and Harry have been hanging out a lot more since April."

"Y/n!" Hermione said blushing, "So no dinner with your mother, nothing?"

Y/n rolled her eyes and thought back to this morning, "What gives, you are the third person to ask me this"

"Maybe if you are good you will get a surprise," whispered Harry from behind them.

Hermione turned to him blushing, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Harry blushed this time. 

Y/n could help herself and smile at them she found it cute that they still blushed. Then Y/n looked for Ronald out of habit.

"He is waiting for us by the entrance," said Harry. "I was on my way to get you and ask about tomorrow."

"Sorry didn't see you, Harry but _everything_ is ready." Y/n said as she patted her chest where the necklace laid.

"No problem. Have you talked to Remus? He said you have been avoiding him lately."

"I've been busy with work. It is not my fault that when I get home that he is out with Sirius. Leaving my mother to watch over Teddy."

"Okay explain this why is Aunt Andy asking me to check on you saying that you have been avoiding Remus."

Y/n growled but stayed quiet until they were standing with Ronald. That was when she turned to Harry and almost bit off his head. She made it clear that she was not avoiding Remus and if anything he was avoiding her as well. Ronald did not make things any better as he asked if it was her time of the month. To which she pushed him and said goodbye and went home only to fall into the arms of the person they claimed that she was avoiding.

"Hi." Y/n said as she looked into his eyes.

Remus smiled and made sure that y/n had her balance before letting her go. 

"I was just on my way out. Are you just getting home from work?" he asked.

Y/n being who she was just smiled and nodded then turned to leave and find Teddy. Remus noticed her scent but left knowing that if she wanted to talk that she would when she was ready to talk to him.

"Hello, little one." y/n said as she walked into Teddy's room finding her mother napping. "Would you like to spend time with me? _Merlin_ knows why your father won't but claims it's me that is avoiding him."

Y/n picked up Teddy when he reached out for her with a big smile on his face. She grabbed a book and took him into her room. Andromeda woke up to find them both asleep cuddled together. She turned to her living room when she heard the fireplace warn her that someone was returning. Remus stormed into the room and a look of furious on him.

"Where is she?"

"In her room sleeping with your son. What is wrong."

"I sense it and I should have stayed but we are almost done for tomorrow."

"Remus, your not making sense. Why are angry with her?"

"Not her. The pups. They thought she was avoiding me. But she thought I was avoiding her."

"Oh. I may have asked Harry to check for me. I thought she was avoiding you."

"Yeah, but she was busy with work. But I have been busy with them and her _plans_."

Once she had Remus calm enough she let him check on both Y/n and Teddy and got started on dinner. Y/n woke up to lips on her forehead and she smiled thinking that it was Dora. But frowned as she remembered that Dora was gone. Slowly opening her eyes she saw that it was Remus and smiled once more.

Seating up she said, "I thought you left."

"I did. But Harry told me what he said to you and then with your scent everything just upset me. I had to make sure that you did not think I was avoiding you. Now I have to leave but I will clue you in that it has to do with your birthday."

"Did I just ruin the surprise? I can fake it really well if you want me too."

Remus smiled and shook his head at her, "No need to fake anything. Its just a few of us here tomorrow. We know that you don't like anything big."

"Okay." Y/n said as she yawned.

"Go back to sleep I'll be back late. So Teddy can stay with you. I'll let your mum know not to make anything big."

Y/n nodded and closed her eyes and pulled Teddy closer out of habit. Remus smiled and left them to sleep. Running into Andromeda where she said not to worry she had heard everything and that she was going to call it a night as well. 

**12 Grimmauld Place**

"How could you two be so stupid? Do you realize what could be happening right now? Remus could lose control of himself and allow Moony control."

"Sirius, what are you not telling us about my mother?"

"Not my place, pup. Oh, don't look at me like that, kitten," replied Sirius. 

Hermione kept him busy long enough that Harry was able to disarm Sirius and cast legilimens.

_***MEMORY***_

_"Why did you claim her, Moony?"_

_"Mind your business, Pads," Remus said trying to leave the house._

_"No! She asked...no she begged me to trust you always. So you will tell me why James would let you claim her."Sirius asked not understanding anything._

_"She is my mate. Only James is allowed to know why "Remus said and disappeared into the night._

_***END MEMORY****_

"How dare you?" Sirius growled out.

"How dare I? We have done everything that you have asked to make sure nothing backfires. You yell at us about tempting Remus with my mother emotions. You stop there telling me that you can't tell us. You're asking me to send the person that I have loved as my sister for most of my life and only finding out a year ago that she is actually my mother. Forgive me for not caring about your feelings in finding out why you feared Moony."

"Harry, you can't stop her from going and all these plans were to make sure she returns to us," said Hermione as she pulled Harry into a hug.

Remus walked in knew something was wrong and that Harry and Hermione changed something. "What just happened?" He turned to Harry and Hermione, "Did you just?"

Sirius answered, "Harry knows about your mate."

Remus's eyes widen, "Andromeda calmed me down before I could get to her. Nothing happened."

"Hermione, could you please go to the kitchen and get us drinks, kitten."

Hermione knew that they wanted to talk about something that she was not allowed to know. So she did as she was told and left the room and decided to clean the kitchen a bit. Remus just nodded his head that allowed Sirius to tell Harry what he could know and explained that Remus and his mother made an Unbreakable Vow and that Remus could not tell anyone anything. Remus pulled out the necklace out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. When Harry asked how he got it Remus told him that when Hermione and Y/n asked him and Dora to take them to the ministry to bring back Sirius was when he grabbed it. Hermione returned just then and they all got to work. 

Hermione worked on the spell to count down a year before y/n had to return to them. Sirius cast the spell the bracelet that nobody would allow to remove it off y/n. Remus charmed into a portkey. Harry helped Sirius with giving up some of his blood for his spell.

"So only I will be able to remove it?" asked Harry. "What if baby me decides to play with it?"

"Good question. But I think I would remember if she ever allowed you anywhere near that arm," replied Sirius. 

"She wouldn't. She always told me that you couldn't touch it," said Remus as he was looking at the bracelet. 

When everyone remained silent he looked up to see that they were all staring at him. Remus smiled and shook his head.

"I guess you all knew this information that allowed me to tell you. Harry will just have to inform Y/n about him being the only one able to remove it."

"Remus? How do you know that? You left us a week after Harry was born."Asked Sirius.

"She wrote and sent howlers. Her timing was amazing and when they stopped I knew she was gone. Then Albus called me back the night that everything went to hell for me. " replied Remus looking everywhere but at them. 

"How did you survive all these years without mum?" asked Harry.

"It was hard, Harry," replied Remus.

"So tomorrow we get her to play quidditch after she opens her gifts. Now its the quaffle that does the trick," said Sirius.

"How? When? " asked Remus.

Sirius smirked, "She explained why she hated the game to me."

"She didn't hate it. She just didn't love it unless it was just with us during the summer or if it was James that flew with her," replied Remus.

"Prongs always was able to convince her to do more things than any of us," said Sirius.

Harry stood beside Hermione as they watched his godfather and Remus talking about his parents remembering the good days. He always enjoyed hearing the stories of Lily and James as well as his mother along with them.

"I got to know. Why didn't they get together sooner?" asked Harry.

Both Remus and Sirius stopped talking and turned towards Harry thinking of a way, to tell the truth to him. So they told him that they will tell him everything after Y/n's birthday. Harry only agreed because he thought about the Vow that Remus was under.


	6. Birthday Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author: OMG!!! I FORGOT ABOUT THE LETTER**
> 
> **HARRY: Not my fault I told you about my fathers' letter.**
> 
> **SIRIUS: Oh leave the poor Kitten alone. She might have had a lot on her mind. Didn't you Kitten?**
> 
> **Author: **rolls eyes** Yes, I did had lots of idea running in my head. Anyways I fixed what I missed because I am working on the new chapter.**
> 
> **SIRIUS: Am I in it?**
> 
> **Author: I will not answer that.**
> 
> **SIRIUS: So I am in it.**
> 
> **Author: I didn't say that.**
> 
> **HARRY: But you didn't deny it.**
> 
> **Author: You're not helping.**

Remus came home late and went straight to Y/n's room to see that his son was resting on Y/n's chest rather than beside her. He smiled at the sight of them and hated that he never got to see her like this with Harry. He hated the war for taking her from him not once but twice. He stood at the door and thinking about a future with her if the charm worked. 

He sighed and turned to head to his room until he heard her mumble. He watched her and his son reacting to each other.

"No Dora! You fool I had her." she sighed when Teddy placed one of his tiny hands on her cheek.

He noticed how his son able to calm her nightmares and how she would gently hold him to her. He thought back to when James told him about her nightmares how they all tried to be there for her. Now he understood why she would cry and only relaxed around him and James. He felt it would be better if he just stayed in the room with them. So grabbed a chair from the corner and placed beside the bed and allowed him to relax and sleep. 

Y/n didn't know what woke her up but she knew that it was still nighttime. She felt a tiny hand caress her and remembered that she had Teddy with her. She let her eyes adjust to the darkened room and turned to her left to see that Remus asleep in a chair. Smiling at him reached a hand to touch him only to stop short when she felt a little rumble on her chest from Teddy.

"You will have to learn to share me, little one," whispered Y/n and rubbed his back. "Remus?"

Remus could feel someone was calling for him but he was so tired. He knew that voice well and missed that tone. Slowly he was returning to them and began to open his eyes. 

"Hmm," he replied.

"Remus, sleep on the bed you can't be comfortable in that chair," she whispered.

"I've slept in worse places. I'm fine."

"Remus, don't make me hex you. I tried to reach for you and son almost growled at me."

Remus half smirked in his sleepy induced mind. "You can't blame me for him being territorial. I'll stay here is safer for me."

"Coward, he's only one year old. Lay in the bed Remus."

"You realize he like this because of your sister, you stubborn woman," he mumbled as he stood up.

"What was that Remus I didn't quite hear you?" Y/n whispered just before sending a stinging hex at him.

Remus growled, "Bloody hell, woman. Your hearing it just fine otherwise you would not have sent such a powerful stinging hex at me." 

He laid on top of the blankets and laid on his side facing her and his son. 

Y/n was already facing him and reaching for his hand. Keeping Teddy between them as she had rolled on to her side. 

"Happy birthday, Y/n."

Y/n smiled before speaking, "Thank you it was nice to wake up to you and your son. Do we really need to have a party?"

"Yes, you wouldn't want to hurt Sirius and Harry feelings would you."

"Awe, you just had to throw Harry in there, didn't you," she said with a yawn.

"Shush, now enjoy the quiet while you can. Sleep before this little cub between us wakes up."

She nodded and yawned in agreement with him and fell asleep still holding Remus's hand. They didn't wake even as Andromeda came in to find Teddy sitting quietly between his father and godmother. Smiling at him she walked over to take Teddy for breakfast and to change him for the day. As Andromeda closed the door both Remus and Y/n moved closer to each other while still asleep.

Sirius was the next person to check on them if they were ready for the day. He walked into the Y/n room to find them cuddling so he sighed and turned into Padfoot and joined them resting at the end of the bed. He wondered if she had a nightmare and that was why Remus was in bed with her.

Harry was the next person to enter the room. He was the voice of reason so he walked over to Y/n ignoring Padfoot's growl that made Remus pull Y/n closer to him. Harry placed a hand on Y/n's shoulder and gently nudge her calling out her name. She moaned and tried to stretch stopping short as she remembered who was holding her. She turned her head towards Harry's voice.

"A little help, please."

"I think you got it handled," replied Harry. 

"Harry!" she growled, in turn, causing both Padfoot and Moony to growl.

Y/n eyes widen and that was when she noticed that she had two men in her bed. Harry just smirked at her waiting to see her reaction of how she would handle both men. Y/n turned back to Harry with pleading eyes and all she got was Harry with his hands up in the air. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she slowly was able to turn to face Harry completely while Remus held on to her.

"Where is Teddy?" Y/n asked Harry.

"With your mother. How did this happen?"

Sighing she tried to remember last night, "I think I had a nightmare. But I don't remember it."

Remus slowly waking up groaned, "You did but Teddy was able to relax. I decided to sleep in the chair Harry is sitting in. But you still woke up and told me to join you both in bed. Hexing me when I wouldn't comply."

Harry laughed then pointed to Padfoot, "Explain him then. He has been growling at me."

Remus didn't need to look he understood that Sirius must have realized she had a nightmare and joined to make sure they got their sleep. Remus was glad that Y/n was facing away from him because he was able to give Harry a look that told the boy that they couldn't tell him yet. Harry nodded and sighed before looking at Y/n again.

"How long, Y/n"

Sighing she replied, "Since my mother told me about the woman that brought me into this world."

That was when Padfoot jumped on her and started licking her face to distract her. He understood her nightmares more than the others in the room. It was then that Y/n realized what Sirius was doing and started laughing and asking both men to get him off her playfully. Remus let go of Y/n so that he could get out of the bed. Harry just laughed at her like he always did when Sirius would play this way with her.

Remus got to door and opened it to find his mother in law and Teddy in her arms. He was about to reach for him when the little boy started to morph his face into a dog.

"'ion, 'ion!" yelled Teddy

Y/n heard the little boy, "Traitor! You are supposed to save me!" She growled, "I will pull your tell Padfoot."

Padfoot stopped and allowed her to get up and run to Teddy kissing him all over his face.

"Happy birthday, dear," said Andromeda to her daughter.

"Thank you, mother."

"Right we sent these two here to wake you so that you could get dressed. One thing is that you do not need a dress today."

"What? Why?"

"We are playing quidditch today."

Sighing she handed Teddy to his father and went to her dresser rather than her closet and grabbed pants, shirt, and sweater. She turned around to find her mother left the room and three men standing in her room. Raising a brow she gave them a look and as she was met with silence.

"Are you waiting for a show from me? Out!"

"Right," replied Harry.

Harry walked towards his godfather and pushing him towards the door who nudged Remus on the way. Y/n smiled at them as they closed the door she cast a locking spell and changed her clothes. She tucked the necklace that was given to her to take Harry to see his father in person tomorrow. She was able to do it so long as that they did not show themselves to them.

**NOON OUTSIDE**

Everyone was here but Ginny and according to Molly she was at a quidditch practice for the Cannons. Y/n was okay with the fact that Ginny was not going to be at her party. She was enjoying herself talking with everyone that was able to make it. You had tried to make amends with Ginny but she only avoids Y/n. Harry had told her that things just weren't meant to be with him and Ginny. 

Harry was walking over to her with two brooms in hand. Y/n smiled at him and just before he could make it too her. Her mother said that it was time for gifts causing Y/n to laugh at the look on Harry's face. 

Hermione walked over to them and hugged Harry and whispered into his ear. Whatever she said made him blush only to make Y/n eyes widen at how close they were with each other. Before she could say or do anything her mother gave her the first gift. She was kept busy opening gift after gift but it was Sirius and Harry's gift that made her happy and sad all at once. There was a letter with it she was about to open it to read when Harry told her to read it later taking it from her hand and placing it in her bag. Sirius took that distraction to walk over and take his gift out of the box for her.

"Harry maybe my godson. But you are my heir and as tradition, you must receive a piece of jewelry as a true heir to the family," said Sirius.

"So as his godson I will place this bracelet on you as an honor to call you, Lady Black." Harry leans in to whisper, "I should warn you only I can take this off you." 

"That's a bit overboard don't you think? I mean why would anyone try..."

Sirius pulled Y/n into a hug, "There are plenty people that would want to, kitten."

"Alright, I made it. I hope I didn't miss the quidditch match?" said a familiar female voice.

They all turn to see that it was Ginny and that George was walking with her. She heard Sirius whisper something to Harry but it was to low for her to understand it. Y/n smiled at her new guest and walked over to her.

"Not to worry Ginny you have not missed the match yet we were about to start." Y/n said with her hand out for Ginny to shake.

Ginny looked at her hand before taking it and shaking it. She never released it and pulled Y/n to her. 

"It that what I think it is?" She whispered.

"Depends what do you think it is?" Y/n whispered back.

"My family may not have the money for such gifts. But even I know about these things, are you promised to Harry?" asked Ginny trying to pull it off her.

Y/n pulled away grabbing her wrist, "Ginny, no Sirius gave this to me as his heir. Harry was giving his blessing by putting it on me. There was no hidden meaning behind it."

Y/n turned to everyone else and yelled out that it was time for quidditch match to begin. She didn't want to let Ginny ruin her birthday. They picked the captains to both teams and let them choose their players. Y/n was placed as Keeper and the plan began to take place without her knowledge.

They all enjoyed themselves playing and almost forgetting what was about to happen. Sure enough, Ginny letting her temper get the best of her and threw the quaffle as hard as she could at Y/n chest. Just before Y/n could hit the ground she surrounded in bright light. Everyone rushed to the ground to hold back Andromeda from hurting a very shocked Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author: I am so sorry for my mistake.**
> 
> **JAMES: Tell me when will I make my big entrance?**
> 
> **Author: Oh not you tell me Sirius didn't put you up to this.**
> 
> **JAMES: No love, I came on my own nature. Tell do I get the girl?**
> 
> **Author: Oh for the love of Merlin!!! Really!! No, no, not doing this with you James.**


	7. Into The Past, We Go

Y/n knowing that she had to go to the hospital wing she let herself get lost in thought. She thought of Remus, Teddy, and Harry and hated that she was this far in the past and traped having attend Hogwarts again. She could not believe that she going to meet Harry's parents. With her luck, she would be sorted into Ravenclaw again and not have to change anything. As soon as she entered the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was surprised to see her. 

"Are you a new teacher?"

Y/n shook her head no and gave Pomfrey the note. Y/n watched her read it and waited for her to tell her something. 

"Alright Miss Black. Take a seat I need to get the potion and then work out the math to give you the right dose."

Y/n nodded and walked to the closest bed to sit on. Since she had to wait she remembered the letter that Harry told her to read later. Sighing she opened her bag and searched for the letter and noticed that the handwriting didn't belong to Harry. Breaking the seal to read it she was surprised by the term of endearment at the start of the letter.

_My love,_

_If you are reading this, then you have just arrived at Hogwarts in the year 1971. I need you to understand that I am writing this in October of 1981. You can't change anything, my love. I need you to live and enjoy our time with each other. Befriend us all and please I beg you with all my heart the only thing I would ask you to change is to not let date Lilly Evans for three weeks it was awful. I never meant to hurt you. I miss you so much you have only been gone three days. I miss your eyes. You tell me everything about you and the future two weeks before you leave me. You and Remus make an Unbreakable Vow and you both have a fight which leads you to tell me everything. I know that even as you read this you are trying to argue that you would know that if we had been together that in the future they would have told you. But answer this, my love, would you have believed Remus if he told you? I knew that something was different about you but I didn't care. I should have told you this before you left me but I don't regret anything about our life. Don't fight this just enjoy life smile, laugh, cry, and be angry with us._

_Yours truly,_

_Prongs_

Y/n could not believe what she just read shaking her left to right she reread the letter five more times in hopes that it was wrong. James Potter didn't want to be with Lilly and had claimed to love her. She thought about Sirius and all the stories he told her and her eyes widen.

"NO!" she whispered. 

Pomfrey walked out of her office walking over to Y/n.

"Here you go, dear." 

Y/n looked at the small cup with the dose of the potion that she was to drink. Sighing she drank it quickly trying to understand everything that was happening to her. Pomfrey took out her wand and resized Y/n clothes to fit her as Y/n returned to a little girl. 

"Go ahead and rest for a while dear."

Y/n did what she was told and just as felt her eyes closing she heads the doors open and people talking. Their voices getting louder the closer that they came to her.

"Dumbledore, you can't be serious in thinking that excuse would work." said a male voice.

"Orion, the idea of it would be possible to work with we are always staying late at meeting at St. Mungos. Look at her she looks so much like our nieces Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa." said a female voice.

"Dorea, yes I see it but she looks to be the age of Sirius and you know Walburga she would use it against me and you." 

"I'll handle her myself. Besides she is wearing that Black family bracelet I could take her but she could not take the Potter name," said Dorea.

"So if I agree to call her my child how will we handle where she stays. Or how I am only now hearing about this. Let us not forget the fact that the Dark Lord..." said, Orion.

"Orion, Dorea, please listen to reason even if you do not claim her as your daughter, she is a Black as she herself has told me so. As for Tom, I think you are right to bring that up maybe you are right in not taking this child into your family. So Dorea what would you husband say to a daughter."

Y/n laid still waiting for the answer to where she would be living while trapped in this time. 

"I will take her as my second child and she can keep the Black name." 

Y/n felt the bed dip a little and then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Time to wake up little one." said the female.

Y/n turned to the voice slowly so as not to give away that she had been listening. Y/n stretches a little and smiles thinking she should play it off as if she was back in her time.

"Mum, just a few more minutes," she said rolling away from the woman.

Dorea smiled and said, "Not mum sweetie."

Y/n sat up quick and got off the bed pretending that she was afraid of them. She looked at all them and keeping her eyes on Dumbledore. 

"No. Not them I know they are family to me but have you lost your mind. He is too close to my birth parents." Y/n said pointing to Orion Black.

"How did you get that bracelet child?" asked Orion choosing to ignore that girls comment about him.

Y/n turned to him, "My cousin had no heirs so he claimed me as his heir as I was the second child to my adopted mother."

"I like her already is she most defiantly a Black," remarked Dorea.

Y/n smirked at her great aunt enjoying the comment.

"She looks like Bellatrix just now," said Orion.

What he said made Y/n frown as she was always told that comment reminded her now that she knew the truth she didn't know what that meant. She was always told that she looked like her mother but here she is now being told that she looked like her birth mother. She didn't like this subject so she decided to change it.

"Can he even be trusted to take me as his child?"

"He can be but it is his wife you would have a problem with, child," said Dorea

"Ha, she, I know I can handle..."

"You really are from the future?" asked Orion.

Y/n turn to Orion and raised a brow at him and nodded.

"I'll take her Orion she belongs with someone in the Black family just inform your children that they have a distant cousin that needs protecting. Oh, don't look at me like that child I'll make it clear to the Potters that you are not related to them. I'll make it clear that your father was a brother of mine."

"So you're saying that you are taking me as your ward and not your daughter as to not be accused of cheating on your husband. In that case, we can say that this brother of yours was what an unwanted bastard of one of your fathers' whores. He couldn't take care of me so he gave me to you."

"Tell me child what house were you sorted into in your time?" asked Orion.

Y/n smirked, "Ravenclaw." she waited to see their faces but they both could tell she was lying rolling her eyes she continued, "Slytherin, but the hat told me that I could be in either one of the other houses."

Dumbledore made the adults take an unbreakable vow not allowing them to reveal the truth about Y/n. Dumbledore informed Y/n that she was not allowed to tell anyone the truth about her past. He reminded her that he was going to try and search for answers on how to get back to her time. Dorea took me home to her husbands Manor where Y/n was introduced to Charlus Potter and their son. 

When she was taken to her own room for the night after dinner where she was told by Charlus that she spending her days Fleamont and Euphemia Potter son and return home for supper. She tried to tell them that she was fine staying alone at home with the house elves they argued that she needed to be around kids her age and not alone. With every thought going through her head she began crying and missing her boys even more.

The following morning she was woken up by one of the house elves and told to get dressed. Y/n was about to say that she didn't have any clothes when the elf handed her clothes and sent her towards the bathroom. 

"Pushy little elf." Y/n mumbled.

"Yes, Tilly is pushy, mistress. Now get dressed while Tilly cleans this room." said the elf.

Y/n scoffed and did as she was told for once. At least this house elf wasn't as bad as Kreacher. When she was dressed and ready for the day Tilly walked her to the dining room where the adults were talking and eating. 

"Morning, dear. Please eat for we will be leaving to visit with the Potter family I believe you will get along with their son," said Charlus.

"Is my opinion on this activity going there still not needed or wanted? I am old enough to take care of myself in this manor beside the house elves can further my education to become the Lady of the manor."

Dorea was drinking her tea and Y/n could tell that she was proud of her but stay silent. Dorea watched for her husbands' reaction. He so was lost in his own thought as if taking what Y/n said into consideration. He turned to Y/n and placed the Daily Prophet down.

"For this week you will do as I say and be with the Potters son. Then you can stay in the house and begin your training with the tutor that I will be looking for."

"Just who will be my chaperone when I am with said Potter son? I am not of blood to you or their son and what of my honor or my virtue for that matter. I am Lady Potter's ward, not your sir."

Dorea was smirking at the girl and watched at her husband the Gryffindor that he was welcoming the challenge that this girl was playing him with.

"You will go and when the time comes that you need a chaperone I will have one for you. You are too young to be thinking that boys would be thinking of such things."

Y/n stayed silent thinking of some other reason that she could come up with but saw none. She sighed and began eating her food slowly in hopes that she could at least delay the visit a bit longer. At least she tried until felt the same pain on her leg and almost jumped out of the chair. 

"Tilly!!!" 

"If you want to be taught to be a Lady of the Manor by Tilly, mistress then you must be ready for the punishment Tilly will give you. When you make a mistake, mistress I have the Lords permission to punish."

Y/n turned to said Lord and glared at him when she saw him smirking. But Y/n was a Slytherin she knew now was not the time to get him back for the elf. She would bide her time with this Potter mans stubbornness. He will learn that this Black does not lose. Dorea waited for Y/n to finish her food before speaking. 

"Shall we leave now, Y/n?"

"If we must Lady Potter."

Y/n stood up quickly and went to follow Dorea to the fireplace. They walked quietly into the drawing room and it was Dorea reached for the floo powder that she decided to ask Y/n a question.

"Why are you trying so hard to avoid my nephew, child?"

"I wish I could tell you why. But know that it won't matter that I avoid him now or later it would seem that I'll never be rid of him." said Y/n while she thought, _'If he is anything like his son I'll be stuck with him at my side as well.'_

They both stepped into the fireplace while Dorea called out their destination.


	8. Meeting James Potter

As she steps through fireplace behind Dorea Potter Y/n looks around the room before her eyes land on the family. She blushes a little when she notices that James is looking at her but quickly turns to the adults in the room.

"Fleamont, Euphemia this is my ward Y/n Black. Y/n, this is Mr. and Mrs. Potter and their son James Potter." Dorea said.

"It is nice to me you, Lord and Lady Potter." Y/n said as she shook their hands. Turning to James "Potter."

"Now no need to be so formal in this house. You can call us Fleamont and Euphemia, Y/n" said Lord Potter.

Y/n turned to Dorea silently asking if it was indeed okay. Or a least trying to play the part of not knowing such things. Dorea nodded and then told James to show Y/n around the house so that the adults could speak. Y/n didn't like the idea of being alone with him just yet especially after reading the letter from the future him. He offered her his arm for her to take sighing she took it and they left the room.

"You know that you could just take me to the manor's library and you can leave to do whatever it is you rather be doing." Y/n said trying not to enjoy being this close to him. 

She could not understand how she was feeling this way around him. She was blushing and felt butterflies in her stomach she remembered only one time where she felt this way and it was when she was around Remus in her third year at Hogwarts. But almost lots of students had crushes on their teachers once upon a time. _Oh god, Remus. Oh, how I hate you right now Sirius._ Y/n smiled at James when he stopped them from walking any further.

"What makes you think I am not enjoying showing you around?" he asked.

"I just assumed that you would rather be flying a broom rather than being forced to show a girl around your home."

He smiled, "I don't mind would you like to fly with me."

Y/n raised a brow at his choice of words. 

"I mean on your own broom. I have more than one you can borrow one of mine."

Y/n smiled, "Maybe some other time, but if you show me the library. I'll be fine on my own."

"You are a strange girl."

Y/n felt insulted by his mumble but decided to wait on getting him back for his comment because it seemed that he did not mean for her to hear it. She took his arm and he took her to the library and failed to notice that he was watching her every reaction. 

"I'll be back in a bit. I need to talk to my father about something," said James.

"You don't...oh you are already gone. I really can see where your son gets his speed from."Y/n said with a sad smile.

She missed everyone her mother most of all. She turned back to the books and smiled up at them. 

"Well, he did say in the letter to smile. This place does make me smile." Y/n whispered to herself.

Y/n found a book that she was surprised to spot and grabbed it and sat down on one of the armchairs. She did not know how long she had been there reading but was surprised to be woken up to seeing Harry.

"Harry?"

"No sorry, its James. Are you okay? You looked like you were having a bad dream you calling out for someone called Tonks. Who's Harry?"

Y/n noticed when he asked about Harry his tone sounded a bit upset. So to set his mind at ease she gave him half-truths.

"He was a friend that would help me with my bad dreams about my sister. They are both gone now. She was taken first killed in front of me."

"I'm sorry if you want I can be here for you. What would your friend do for you when these dreams happened?"

Y/n looked at James and smiled at him and then she decided to let him replace Harry for now because even she herself did not know when or how these dreams would ever go away.

"He would just hold me and let me cry. He never asked about the dreams. You really don't have to James..."

"It is fine, let me do this," he said as he nudged me to make room for him in the chair. "I am sorry that I asked about it."

"Its fine James. You didn't know." Y/n said as she leaned into James and used his shoulder as a pillow while he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closers to him.

Y/n let herself cry in his arms as she thought about Harry and Dora. She let herself forget about the letter for a bit and enjoyed being in his arms. She could tell the difference between both Harry and James. After some time passed James moved them a bit to be more comfortable her head was now his chest and his heartbeat was lully her to a peaceful sleep. 

Not sure when James woke up but she could feel that James was moving her hair out of her face.

_"I don't really understand this feeling. But I swear I'll marry you one day."_ He whispered. 

_"What was that dear?"_ asked Lady Potter.

Y/n had to bite the inside of her mouth not to smile at James reaction of being caught by his mother. She could hear his heart beating faster.

_"Shh. She sleeping peacefully and I think it a good sign. She was having a nightmare when I returned and...well it is not my place to say. But I know that I want to be here for her."_ he was silent for a while his heart slow down to a calm beat, _"Mother, how did you know father was the one for you?"_

_"Oh my dear son, I just knew I was blushing around him. You have to ask him about it females are different than males."_

_"I did ask..."_ he started to say only to stop when Y/n began to move a little. 

Y/n began to move not liking where their conversation was going. She opened her eyes to see that his mother was very close to them. And just about jumped off James to get away from him trying to play it off that it was disrespectful to her honor and his. She began to apologize to the Lady of the manor and was brushing off invisible dirt from her dressed robes. As Y/n was looking at the floor or her robes she missed the faces from both mother and son. James was smirking as he noticed that Y/n was blushing. While Euphemia was smiling at the girl for being embarrassed. 

"Y/n dear, relax nothing happened and I know that my son is a gentleman. Besides, I hear that you needed his comfort."

Y/n looked at her surprised and then glared at James. She hated playing the part but she couldn't let him know that she knew the truth.

"You told her! Who said you could tell anyone what I told you in private." she walked up to him and slapped.

She turned away from them and walked out of the room ignoring both of there responses. Y/n walked out towards the gardens that James had shown earlier. She found a bench and sat down and let herself cry. Time passed as she sat there crying and she knew it was healthy to let it out. She saw someone take a seat beside her but did not say anything to them.

"My son did not tell my wife anything behind why you needed his comfort in the library. They are looking for you now. But James came to me asking how he could fix you being angry with him. But something tells me that you already knew the truth. Did you really have to slap him?"

Y/n looked at Lord Potter and smirked, "Yes I did."

"Why?"

"He earned it. He called me a strange girl. Although I don't believe he thought I heard him."

He laughed, "Cleaver girl. I believe you understand these times and how our family traditions work. Tell me what do you say to a marriage contract with my son? Normally we don't ask the children about these matters but something about you that I feel it is better to talk to you first."

"I don't think it would matter if you drew on up or not I've heard he plans to marry me one day."

"But do you see him in your future?"

"I see our son. Does that answer your question? Dorea told you about me, didn't she?"

"She told me what she could without breaking the Vow. I think you drop this on your way here into the garden."

Y/n turn to him and saw that it was the letter that was from James. She looked into his eyes and saw that he knew who wrote it.

"But how? I could have sworn that it was safe in my purse," she said showing it to him. Sighing, "I guess you were meant to find it. Magic can be strange at times. I assume you know who handwriting that is?"

"Yes."

"What do you want to know?"

"Will you do as he has asked? He, has a son? But you are right from that letter in your hand tells me that contract won't be needed. But I simply wanted to know your thoughts on this."

"Lord Potter," she started but when he cleared his throat, "Sorry Fleamont, I want to do as James has asked me to do. Yes, he has a son named Harry who looks so much like James. I do feel drawn to your son and it scares me because we are only eleven years old sir."

"Yes true but tell me, dear, when James held you close in comfort did you have any bad dreams return."

Y/n gasped as she thought back to when Harry tried to comfort her she had still had them but with James this one time it was peaceful. She didn't want to think about this right now so she stood up and tried to breathe. 

"You have plenty of time to get to know my son, dear. Do as he said enjoy your life. Smile, laugh, cry and get after him and his friends. Try not to think too much about your future son. As you said your only eleven. I say when you are in your fourth or fifth year give him a chance then."

Y/n nodded in reply so Fleamont offered his arm for her to take so that they could walk back into the house. When they reached the living room they found James and his mother and Dorea waiting for them. Y/n said her goodbyes but not before she apologized to James for slapping him and kissed him on the cheek.


	9. Meeting Sirius

The two weeks past with no more trouble with James and Y/n did everything she could to avoid needing to be held by James. He kept trying to get her back on a broom with him but she just explained that she was not ready. But when she was ready she would let him know first. Tilly was always with her as well it didn't matter which Potter manor she was at Tilly went with her.

Tilly was there to train her as the future Lady that she would become. So here she was in her own home when James showed up in her study while Tilly was guiding her to walk with a book on her head. At the sound of the door, Y/n turned to smile at him in hope that he would be her savior.

"What are you doing with that poor book?"

"James!" Y/n said walking over to him and hugged him, "Save me, please. Tilly has me walking with that book on my head."

James hugged her back and breathe in the scent of Y/n hair.

"Tilly will be outside this room. Don't do anything or Tilly will hex you both," said Tilly giving James a look that even scared Y/n a little.

"James, why does my mother's house elf give you that look?"

Shaking his head he said, "I don't know but I came to tell you that your mother wants us ready to leave after lunch for our school supplies."

"That's today? Oh okay well, let me go change into something that is lighter weight than this thing Tilly has me wearing."

Tilly popped into the room "Future Mistress is to do that alone, young master Potter."

Y/n looked at the house elf with wide eyes and then turned to James with a brow raised once her shock was over.

"James, do you have any idea when, or why Tilly is being this protective over me?"

He coughed and was looking everywhere but at Y/n while the house elf glared at him while tapping her foot on the ground waiting for his reply.

"I might have accidentally almost walked in on you; you just finished getting your swimsuit on. I didn't see anything I was just about to knock and the door was slightly open I saw your back and quickly walked away."

"That explains why you were blushing when I joined you in the pool. Tilly, it was just my back he is not out to dishonor me or take my virtue."

"Tilly knows Potter boys mind. Tiny knows what the boy wants..."

"Tilly!" yelled both James and Y/n.

Both James and Y/n looked at each other and blushed before looking at the house elf. Y/n sighed and asked Tilly to walk her to her room while telling James to meet her at the dining room. But Y/n could not stop the smile that came to be on her face at how Tilly had almost outed him about his thoughts of making her his future wife.

"Tilly you know that I am not supposed to know what he said while I sleep. So why do you insist on being rude toward him like this?"

"Tilly is only trying to help. Tilly just wants no secrets between the twos of you."

"James will tell me when he is ready. He is too young to be thinking about such adult things."

When they reached her room Tilly made quick business of getting Y/n's clothes and then pushed her into the bathroom and guarded her door. Y/n shook her head left to right but quickly changed her clothes and as she went to grab her other clothes they vanished causing her to turn towards the door and saw that Tilly had snapped her figure what standing by the door. Y/n was still not used to house elves doing all the work for her.

Lunch was silent as Dorea watched both Y/n and James blushing when they caught each other looking at each other. Dorea smiled while taking a sip of her tea and as she finished it she told both of them to be ready to leave that she was just going to grab the list from her study.

Once they arrived at Diagon Alley Dorea told both James and Y/n that she would meet them at Flourish and Blotts as she had some errands to make before they could buy anything just yet. James grabbed Y/n arm and pulled her to Quality Quidditch Supplies not fighting him but trying to keep up with him was a challenge. He was taller than her. So with her shorter legs, she felt like she had to speed walk to keep up with him.

"James, do you really need to stop here?" Y/n asked as looked at the jerseys.

James too busy admiring the newest broom just "Uh huh."

Y/n rolled her eyes and walked to a different ile, "Boys."

As Y/n was walking and looking at the many broom kits when she heard someone calling for someone's name that she did not want to meet in this time.

"Bellatrix?" called a young male voice just behind her.

As Y/n ignored the voice the person then touched her shoulder. She saw the shocked look on his voice as he realized his mistake.

"Oh sorry. I thought..."

"Yes, I know the right family name. You are?"

His eyes widen, "You're a Black?"

"Yes, I believe she is my second cousin. Why?"

"Sirius Black, nice to meet you." He said while taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

Y/n was surprised to see that her cousin was quite handsome when he was young. She blushed when Sirius had let her hand go and smirked.

"So that makes you my second cousin as well?"

"Yes, Y/n M/n Black. I live with my aunt Dorea Potter nee Black."

"Y/n!" called James.

Both Y/n and Sirius look towards the end of ile James just about to turn into the same ile as you both. Y/n smiles at James seeing his jealousy come forward at seeing her with another boy.

"Oh James, this is Sirius Black, my second cousin. Sirius this is James Potter my..."Y/n said once James was standing beside her.

They both shook hands and smiled kindly at each other. Soon they began to talk about quidditch so she just smiled kindly and watched them talk only to be interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Sirus! Oh, Bella. Shouldn't you be..."

Sirus made a face that showed that it was not a good time to meet his mother.

"Sorry, Mrs. Black you have the right family in mind but I am Lady Y/n M/n Black. I believe you are my cousin as my Aunt is Lady Dorea Potter nee Black. I am her ward." Y/n said raising her hand that showed the truth that she spoke of.

Y/n smiled at the way Sirius mom face showed the emotions that she was angry about finding out why she did not hold the title of Lady but she tried to hide. To the side of her, Sirius was trying to hide his laugh in a cough. 

"Y/n, James! Oh dear there you are." Said Dorea. Like a true Black she turned to niece and gave her nod. "Is this Sirius?"

Sirius answered before his mother did, "Yes Lady Potter."

He took Dorea's offered hand and placed a gentle kiss on it like a real gentleman. Walburga almost looked proud of her son _'almost'_ was the keyword and Y/n did not like that look.

"Your ward looks so much like Bella where did you get the child from?" asked Walburga. 

Y/n did not let her get away with abuse, " _This_ child is a Black and this is all you need to know, Walburga."

Y/n grabbed both Sirius and James by their arms and left the shop with them wanting to be far away from the adults. 

"That was bloody amazing how you talked to my mother." said

Y/n slapped him on the back of his head, "Stop that! You are still a Black and that means..." she paused giving him a look that shut him up quick.

James was looking between the two cousins confused by the whole matter. Y/n was able to hide her surprise at how Sirius was quick to respond to her. She could not believe that he could fear her with just one look but then again if she thought back on it he was always quick to keep her happy even as he was an adult. When the adults came out everyone went their sperate ways hoping to meet again soon.


	10. Disagreement With James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Warning french words are in this chapter and the translation will be posted at the end of the chapter.

Once again Tilly had Y/n training when James came over to visit and instead of saving her he would laugh at how Tilly would hex her when she did something wrong. Even as Y/n went to send a hex of her own towards James while he was rolling on the floor laughing at the way that Tilly was having her speaking a different language. Tilly had stopped Y/n with one look but snapped her fingers and James had a tail as punishment. 

Y/n laughed because it was a tail that belonged to a stag. James looked up at confused to which she pointed to it and he looked at Tilly with a glare.

"Tilly can punish you. Now Tilly must continue with, young mistress."

"Hey, are you going to remove it?"

"Shush. When you behave maybe." Tilly said while showing Y/n the page in the book. "Now start here, young mistress."

Sighing Y/n read out loud the words on the page while trying not to laugh at James when she was halfway down the page and noticed that he was having trouble sitting.

"James, reste pour l'instant Tilly l'enlèvera quand tu n'auras plus aucun problème."

"That's easy for you to say. You are not the one with this." He said pointing at it.

Y/n smiled and whispered, "Je pense que ça vous rend beau."

James glared, "What was that I didn't hear you?"

Tilly had enough as she snapped her fingers and James was back to normal then she was gone as was the book in Y/n hands. Suprised both James and Y/n begin to laugh a little before Y/n decides to ask a question about which house he would be in. To which she failed to realize that she would regret asking about it.

"That house should be removed from Hogwarts."

"James! There is nothing wrong with Slytherin. Everyone in my family is one. I have never met a Black that has not been in Slytherin. Your Uncle married a Slytherin you know the people that own this manor."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"James, how are you...AHHH! Nevermind! You will never listen or just choose not to care."Y/n said before trying to walk away from him. 

"No, tell me. What is the point for Slytherin House."

Y/n stormed over to James and glared at him, "Because of you almighty Gryffindors need to be saved by those in Slytherin but too stubborn to see it."

"What about 'He who must not be named'?" he said glaring back at her.

Y/n swallowed at hearing that name, "I don't deny that it has its bad people but not all of them, my cousins are from that house... What will you do if I end up in that house James?"

James relaxed a bit to think about the question but it was clear that he didn't want to think about her being in that house.

"You won't be."

"You don't know that."Y/n said while looking into his eyes and saw him looking at her lips.

Y/n took a step back from him knowing it was wrong to be thinking about kissing someone in anger. She turned to the window and walked over to sit beside it trying to calm down. She wanted to be left alone but she knew that he would follow. She would never understand how James could still be so charming and yet determined about his hatred about Slytherin is right.

She knew about the Potters and she just didn't see how female Blacks in the family could fall in love with them. She remembered when she first spoke with Professor Lupin and when he told her about James. 

*****FLASHBACK*****

_"Oh hello, Professor. Have you seen Harry?"_

_Said man said nothing and Y/n had a worried look on her face. She was about to ask something when he spoke._

_"Right...Harry...I...he just left."_

_"Did he say where he was going, Professor?"Y/n ask trying not to let on that she noticed he was feeling awkward._

_"No, sorry but how do you know Harry?" he asked noticing her house colors of blue and bronze._

_Y/n smiled," I know Harry because he and I met just before our first year when getting our wands. My mother told me to wait for her there while she made a stop somewhere else. He walked in and was afraid or nervous so I spoke to him before Mr. Ollivander came back with my wand. We just clicked I guess. Why do you ask sir?"_

_Remus looked at her with a sad smile and replied, " You and Harry remind me of his parents."_

_"You know his parents! Sorry, my mother won't tell me and I don't trust the articles that have been written. But wait...why would I...I mean...well..."_

_"He is a lot like James. When it came to girls they loved him but he only had eyes for one girl. You remind me a lot of her."_

_"You mean that I act like her because I look nothing like Lilly Evans Potter."_

_"Lilly?" He asked. "He never..." he stopped and shook his head. "No, you remind me of a different girl. Lilly was her best friend though. James had a way of getting under her skin she said that it must have been a Potter thing."_

_"Oh, it must be a Potter thing because Harry has a way of getting under my skin. I worry about him but we fight over things that have to do with my cousin Draco being in Slytherin."_

_Remus laughed, "Sorry but Potters' will always hate those in Slytherin. You won't be able to change their minds about it. I feel that I should just warn to give up on trying to convince him otherwise."_

_Sighing Y/n replied, "Maybe you are right. But they are still my family...I mean Draco and his mother, not Harry he is my friend."_

_Remus smiled at her. "You had it right. The way you speak about Harry is like you love him like he was your brother."_

_Y/n just nodded._

*****END******

She felt James pull her towards him from her left side. Y/n realized that she should just give up the fight and let James win this one.

"I'm sorry, Y/n."

"It's fine," she replied as she pulled away from James.

She stood up and looked down at him not knowing what to say to him. But she could feel the hold he had on her and it scared her too much. He was too young to feel the way he did about her and she looked the part but she was older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James, reste pour l'instant Tilly l'enlèvera quand tu n'auras plus aucun problème. (James just stand for now Tilly will remove it when you are no longer a problem)
> 
> Je pense que ça vous rend beau.(I think it makes you handsome.)


	11. Train Ride and New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **James =** _Did you know French is the language of love?_
> 
> **Author =** _**rolls eyes** that has nothing to do with this chapter James._
> 
> **James =** _True but what new friends?_
> 
> **Author =** _Friends_
> 
> **Sirius =** _Explain woman._
> 
> **Author=** _Not you too._
> 
> **Harry=** _They have a right to know._
> 
> **Author=** _Oh for the love of Merlin! Sorry readers its seem I have no control over there boys please enjoy this chapter._

Y/n was checking her suitcase for the tenth time to be sure all her books and clothes were packed and nothing missing. She knew the Tilly took care of the packing but this was hard on her because this was a school term without her friends and family that she knew personally. She closed the case and dressed in the dress robes that Tilly had laid out for her on the bed. She was starting to hate this time frame with their tradition in what witches should wear. 

Y/n walked down the stairs to meet with Dorea Potter-nee Black so that they could appreciate to Kings Cross. 

"Well, shall we leave, dear?"

Y/n nodded but knew that she had reason to fear today of all days. She wasn't sure how to handle the four new people that she would be meeting today on the train. She sighed knowing that she would have no control on who she met and just prayed that James would not leave her for Lilly. Not that they were together now it was just that she saw cause to like James Potter. Y/n grabbed ahold of Dorea and they left as soon as they arrived at King's Cross. Dorea was surprised to see that Y/n was not ill when they arrived.

"Already use to side appreciating?"

Y/n nodded and started to look for her boys missing the smirk on Dorea face. 

"You might want to get on the train dear. I am sure that you will meet James and Sirius on the train."

Y/n turned to her great aunt, "I wasn't...I mean...is it that obvious?"

Dorea just laughed at her while nodding. Y/n hugged her goodbye and got on the train to find a good seat. As she was walking down the aisle she noticed a boy seating alone looking out the train and wondered if this boy was Remus. She knocked on the door before opening the door to the cabin.

"Hi, my name is Y/n M/n Black. Is it okay if I sit here with you?"

The boy looked at surprised before replying, "Yes, Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you, Miss Black."

Y/n smiled at him and realized that she was truly happy to be beside Remus again even if it was his younger self. She took the seat in front of him so not to risk James causing a scene when he found her. It wasn't until the train began to move that she heard both James and Sirius voice outside the cabin.

"Oh no not now."

"What?" asked Remus.

Y/n held her hand up to tell him to wait. She opened the door and in fell James and Sirius with another boy, she did not know but had a theory on who he was. Y/n smiled at James and Sirius and offered a hand to the boy that was still standing.

"Hi, I'm Y/n M/n Black, and you are?"

"Peter Pettigrew. Nice to meet you miss Black. Your cousins were telling me so much about you."

Y/n raised a brow, "Cousins? Only one of them is my cousin and he is my second cousin as his mother is my actual cousin. Now, what have these two boys been telling you about me."

Both James and Sirius seemed to blush at Y/n's retort. James pushed Sirius off him to get up to which Sirius cursed out James while asking for help.

"Aunt Dorea told us that you were already on the train. We accidentally ran into Pettigrew while searching for you so we told him to that he could join us. Sirius may have told him about how you and his mother are around each other."

"Bloody hell Sirius it was one time and you are acting as if I can control her."

Everyone was silent and looking at her as if she had grown a second head. Y/n realized what she just said and gasped raising a hand to cover her mouth. The boys began to laugh and after a bit, she joined them. The rest of the ride was them getting to know each other Peter sat with beside Remus while both James and Sirius sandwiched Y/n. It stayed that way until a redhead girl and dark hair boy knocked on the door.

"Do you mind if we can join you? All the others are full." said the girl.

Y/n smiled and replied, "Of course you can we were just talking about which house we wanted to be in." Y/n offered out her hand to shake, "I'm Y/n M/n Black, and you are?"

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Lilly Evans and this is my friend Severus Snape."

"Come in, sit by me. Sirius move."

"Why me? Why not James?"

"Because dear cousin James would never do as I asked if it meant that another boy would be sitting with me."

James smirked at Sirius and crossed his arms as if he was proud about it. Y/n rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oi! What was that for?" he asked.

Y/n choose to ignore him and introduce everyone to Lilly and Snape. Lilly seemed happy to make new friends but Y/n noticed that Severus was cautious about everyone in the room but willing to do this for his friend Lilly. They all agreed about the houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff had good qualities but when they began to speak about Slytherin Y/n noticed that it could never be agreed about that it had good qualities as well.

Snape looked like she was about to say something when Y/n had enough about them saying that everyone in Slytherin was evil and dark. 

"That is enough you two. Do you dare to say that Aunt Dorea and Andromeda are evil and dark? They were in Slytherin. Just because a few bad men and women came from that house does not make them all evil. I swear one more bad word about out of your mouth and I will make you regret it."

All her boys looked at her scared for there lives not knowing what to say. Snape was smirking happily to have someone smart enough to agree with him about Slytherin. Lilly was just surprised that someone other than Severus would say that about that house from what she read about the house it was evil.

"Oh, come on, kitten, you know that our cousin and Aunt are different cases," said Sirius hoping to calm Y/n down.

Y/n turned to him in full rage towards him, "How so, _cousin_?"

"Andy, ran away to marry a muggleborn," he paused to think, "Aunt Dorea married a Potter."

"You do realize that is not reason enough. You do realize that Aunt Dorea marriage was arranged. and our cousin Andy ran away for love not because Slytherin house is evil."

"Arranged?" asked Lilly.

Everyone in the room turned to Lilly surprised by her question and forgetting that she was muggleborn for a bit. Severus was shaking his head knowing that his mother was a Slytherin and had also run away from her family and magic. He knew everything that he needed to know about purebloods and their traditions.

Y/n spoke first, "That's nothing that you as a muggleborn has to worry about. Just make sure you don't fall in love with anyone that is a pureblood. Please, Lilly just promises me that. I truly wish I could explain more to you."

Lilly looked at everyone behind Y/n and they all had faces that told that they felt bad at now being able to answer. Remus and Severus might be able too but they knew that with the number of purebloods in the room it was best to not answer her. When Lilly turned to her friends he shook his head no. She sighed and let it go for now and decided to ask Y/n a different question.

"Did your Aunt marry for love as well?"

That had James smirking and Y/n rolling her eyes and trying to hide her smile when Sirius wore a smirk as well.

"Yes, I have been told that when a Potter wants something a Potter gets. They have a way of getting under the skin of the person that they want."

Lilly smiled, "Now I don't get or fully understand things and I won't ask questions that you guys can't but I'm not agreeing with your friends about Slytherin or agree with you and Severus about it. I think I'll just keep an open mind to it because from what I read in A History of Magic that well it does not seem to be a good house to be in."

"That's because they are a bunch of cowards," mumbled James.

Y/n who was still standing turned to him and slapped him. "I hope I end up in the proud house of Slytherin. Let us see how you still feel about me than James."

Y/n grabbed Lilly and called for Severus to follow them. Not long after Severus started to shut the door behind him did they hear James.

"I swear I am gonna' marry that girl." 

They heard the boys laugh at him but Y/n was trying to stop the tears that threaten to start. Lilly noticed and suggested that they change into their robes before looking for somewhere else to sit. Y/n nodded and they did what Lilly suggested and eventually found somewhere to sit and get to know each other better. Severus seemed to want to be friends with Y/n for Lilly's sake. But was tempted to still keep her at arm's length.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **James:** _Was the slap necessary?_
> 
> **Everyone & Author: Yes!**
> 
> **Author:** _You are arrogant and stubborn._
> 
> **James:** _am not._
> 
> **Author:** _The fact that you replied like that just shows that you are. Speaking as a Slytherin myself your hatred for them is ridiculous._
> 
> **James:** _Well that explains it. You can't have the reader love Slytherin just because you were sorted into Slytherin._
> 
> **Author:** _::bites lower lip:: That is not why the reader feels that way. Anyways you got slapped because you were being stupid. Besides, the Reader did warn you so not her fault that you did not remember._


	12. What House Will It Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **James:** You weren't serious about her being in Slytherin 
> 
> **Author:** :: Rolls eyes:: I never said anything about putting her in any house.
> 
> **James:** So which one will it be? 
> 
> **Author:** Not telling you. You just have to wait like everyone else. 
> 
> **Sirius:** Oh come on, kitten. You can tell us. We are good with secrets.
> 
> **Author:** ( _Looks at both of them_ ) Ser...No no not falling for that one. Enough talking let the readers read.

Y/n stayed with Lilly and Servus the entire time until she was called up to be sorted after Sirius.

 

_*'not that house'_

_"Are you sure you could be with the rest of your family."_

_*that's why I can't be in that house. Any of the others will do just fine.'_

"If you are sure than it shall be 'GRYFFINDOR!!!'"

Y/n got off the seat and walked over to sit with her cousin and ignore him as much as she could and waited until the end of the other to be seated and sorted. When Lilly sat walk over to sit Y/n got up from her seat to sit beside her so that she could getaways from Sirius poking her to get her attention.

"Isn't he, your cousin?" whispered Lilly

"Yes."

"Why punish him when it is James that you are truly upset with?"

Y/n looked back at Sirius and turned back to Lilly, "That is the thing he maybe family but he agrees with James. I know that you said you would be open-minded about it but I also understand my cousin hatred for Slytherins is because of my aunt. Every Black in the family as ever only been in that house and can you imagine what they will say when they here there is not one but two Blacks that didn't make it into Slytherin. Believe me, when I say this I know a few of my family members that are in that house now will be reported to my dear Aunt that her son and cousin were sorted into Gryffindor."

"Is it that bad?"

Y/n nodded in reply. 

Sorting was over and James made sure to push the person to Y/n left so that he could sit beside her not liking the fact that it was another boy that was not his friend. Y/n rolled her eyes at his antics but when she turned to face back to Lilly she smiled. When she looked up from her plate to see that Remus sat in front of her she blushed at being caught. James noticed it and thoughts went through his mind that when they got to there rooms later he would have to let his friend Remus know that Y/n was someone he could not have.

Y/n ignored James as much as possible by talking to Lilly. She hoped that this would teach James a lesson but knowing deep down that Potter were just too stubborn to truly learn anything. It was when they reached the Tower that Y/n finally gave into James and spoke to him.

"James, is there anything you like to say to me?"

James smirked, "I knew you speak to me again. Just admit it you love me."

"Ah! Never, James, do you hear me? I will not say those words to you until...nevermind you are to hardhead." She turned to Lilly grabbing her hand, "Let's go, Lilly,"

Once Lilly and Y/n were in their room with the other girls getting ready for bed. Lilly decides to ask Y/n questions.

"Why are you so upset about James?"

Y/n sighed, "He reminds me so much about a friend of mine that felt the same way about Slytherins'. I just don't see what they see about them not everyone in my family is bad and they were all in that house before Sirius and I. I would have been proud to follow in my aunts' footsteps. "

They both sat down the bed to talk more.

**BOYS DORM**

James came back into the room after his shower he was having trouble seeing what he did to upset Y/n. He got into bed and waited for the other three to join him in the room. 

"Sirius? What did I do?" asked James.

Sirius just shook his head and got into bed before telling James that he didn't know. Remus walks in and he decided that he would have to be the one to tell him.

"She's a girl James. They are more proud of their families legacies then us boys. You told her that she was evil for wanting to follow her families legacies. To make things worse you couldn't even apologies for it."

"He's right James." Said Peter as he walked in as he notices that they all looking at him explained, "I...I...mean I don't have that in my family but your uncle married a Slytherin her Aunt who comes from the most ancient and noble house of Black."

"Your going to have to do something big James to get her to forgive you for this a simple 'I sorry' is not going to work this time."

James got to thinking about how he was going to get Y/n to forgive him. The idea popped into his head and he went to bed with a big smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **James: What do I do?**
> 
>  
> 
> **Author: (Shakes head)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Sirius: He's going to makes a fool of himself right? ******
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> **Author: (Smiles but still shakes head)******  
>    
> 


End file.
